


The birth of endo sym psionic

by Moonlight_Uni



Series: One shots [6]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Canon - Comics, Gen, Iron Man Suit Kink, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Superior Iron Man, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Uni/pseuds/Moonlight_Uni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superior iron man one shot with Tony Stark</p>
<p>616 based alternative universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The birth of endo sym psionic

Having been off the grid for several weeks it was rumoured that the charismatic head of Stark industries had become a recluse to his own demons but there were others, perhaps more wacky conspiracy theorists, that suspected he was dead. However neither of these claims were true in any sense, no matter how much one attempted to twist it into a vague whisper of truth. Indeed the genius was very much alive and working away on something bordering on hazardous as he usually did that might just prove to be his most pivotal moment yet in the evolution of Stark industries technology.

Outside Stark tower the press gathered in small flurries at the doors for weeks on end hoping to catch a glimpse of the now elusive, thought missing, Mr Stark. Sometimes the companies with more money than sense would send choppers to circle his building on the upper levels in attempt to gain a better vantage point but Stark had been one step ahead of them since he'd long ago installed electro-chromatic glass. He was always one step ahead of them and it only took one request of Jarvis to send all that glass to black, blocking anyone hovering outside from seeing into his present cocoon. Security outside was equally tight and no-one went in or out for the best part of a month while Anthony had been buried inside the guts of his lab.

In the months prior to his act of self barricade inside his own building Anthony had several issues that all seemed to enjoy attacking his life from several sides at once. First there was the collapse of the Illuminati thanks falling out with Reed Richards of the other obscene building in the city. Reed's building was fancy but it had nothing on the style that his own construction possessed. Once the Illuminati had disbanded itself through tensions that could not be resolved with civil discussion Reed had called into question Stark's ability to pilot his current suit at the time. It was a model lovingly named bleeding edge after Stark had reinvented himself but after Reed removed it from Stark's body under duress of US Government orders, it was rendered completely inert. Stark's beloved creation was no better than a dead body.

After bleeding edge was disabled in that reverse engineering or any type of investigation to duplicate its technology was made null and void, Stark went on to develop the Mark 42. This heralded the start of Anthony's route into prehensile technology though even this came with many flaws. What Anthony had taken from the trouble with bleeding edge was that the RT Node played an important part in where his future endeavours would be heading. So despite the failures that littered the recent past he had a way out and way forward from all these minor defeats. Thankfully by this point the RT Node implants had settled well allowing Stark to feel far more than he'd ever been able to in the beginning.

In the time that had passed since Reed bringing his capabilities into question Anthony had pushed on through the teething problems of his Mark 42 though even that had eventually met an eventual end. Like all his old projects, it ended up on a scrap heap of history that Stark worked ferociously to improve on with each new creation. This time however he was working on something new, a version that was far more lethal and potentially fatal if it went wrong when he would come to test it. The research conducted had taken Anthony into the realms of symbiote based technology that he could merge and make compatible with his RT Node implants to make what he'd named 'Project Superior' the ultimate defensive measure.

The last thing Anthony needed this morning was to lose control when he finally breathed some life into his new armor since today was testing day for him; the climax of many months work and personal hell. Anthony was still locked down in his lab after having been up all night to finalise the last tweaks to the core of his suit and ready it for first contact, making sure that every building block of that symbiote technology was working at full capacity. One slip, one single error on his part could leave him strangled, strung up and dead without anyone but Jarvis to witness. What set Superior apart from the rest of his suits was the bonding process didn't require tech or mechanical means to connect to Anthony's body. Instead it used a liquid smart metal that would harden on contact with the wearer making it completely psionic on start up.

So there he stood before his new creation, feeling like a worn out mother having birthed a child, ready to face whatever it was going to bring him in the next few minutes. Already, as his fingers twitched, Anthony could feel it threading through his veins and making connections to the nodes on his wrists and neck telling him the contact was strong and steady. His stance was easy and Anthony gave his wrist a small flick, exposing the inner side of it towards his suit to encourage the liquid out and onto him so he could test it out. There was no denying the nervous sheen of sweat that had developed on Anthony's brow over this; a likely culmination of sheer exhaustion, lack of sleep and stress over this project. Before Anthony could even reach to wipe his brow he felt a cold string of liquid attach itself to his arm and link by link the process was starting, wrapping around the man's body to forge all the vital connections. Finally the strange, alien liquid began to harden, forming all the defensive parts of Stark's armor including a contraption that framed his face which was a new addition he'd added. 

In new places there were lights but the original arc reactor remained at his heart, forming the most recognisable part of Anthony's suit in most people's eyes. Turning over his hands Anthony set blue eyes on a pair of silvery toned clad hands bearing a bright white light at the centre of each palm. In turn he closed up then opened each finger, letting them touch his thumb to see how much feel he really hand in this new suit and judging by the raise of his brow, the smile that crept across his face it seemed all was working as he'd meticulously planned. Looking up away from his hands he let one raise, testing out the movement of the arm that his new suit granted and made a point of threading those silver fingers through his hair, allowing his grin to grow. So far it all seemed to be on track and it hadn't shown any signs of eating him alive or strangling the poor genius to death. 

Slipping fingers from his hair Anthony folded his arms, eyes closing to the floating schematics before him and he let himself feel what the suit was doing and how it connected to his body. It was like having a near constant electrical current running through him though to Anthony it was more of a pulse of energy that could talk to him, feeding Stark the information needed for when he was in flight or fighting someone down. Opening his eyes Anthony's blue had turned to a sheer white as he let his arms drop from the fold. Anthony broke into a flashier grin despite there being no one in the room to see him and he spoke to Jarvis. “Jarv initiate unlock sequence and open up the balcony. I'm out.”

Once he turned around Anthony watched as Jarvis opened up the wide set of glass sliding panels that would lead out onto the landing pad at the top of his tower while he put into place the face plate of his suit. He could go without it in this new creation but with Anthony old habits died a hard death; the faceplate wouldn't be meeting it's departure so soon. Inside his vision was met with a white on charcoal grey read out of external temperature, internal workings and statistics pertaining to the suit. Beyond that display Stark had a fantastic vision of New York just creeping up on noon, bathed in warm winter sunshine and barely a minute later he had fired up all the power, sending it to the repulsors as he zipped out the gap in the glass. He went like a bullet beyond the confines of his own building and generated force to push himself up, climbing higher, narrowly missing a chopper that had to have some frantic work from the pilot to prevent it descending into a spin. 

Behind Anthony was left a trail of white vapour as he took his first flight in the new suit that had turned him into a rumoured dead man at the very worst. Below him, distracted by the noise above, the gathering press could see with their own eyes that New York's most infamous resident was far from being claimed by a grave just yet. Looking down only briefly Anthony could see a fluttering of long range camera flashes and that only brought a wicked grin to his already pleased face before he resumed looking where he was going. On the outside of the suit as Anthony fed power into his flight stabilisers, blue light snaked down between certain plates of the hardened armor in a steady line to compliment the silver finish on the metal. Sometimes it would pulse a brighter blue as he reined in more power and again it changed as he drew himself to a hover in the air about two miles away from his own building.

In the sun he was like a beacon hovering there, a futuristic symbol clad in alien derived technology over the city he liked to call his own. Anthony took in the view of his own building glittering in the sunshine almost as brightly as he was as he faced it and Stark couldn't help but be proud of how far he'd come. Emerging from capture and torture in Afghanistan to giving up drinking for the foreseeable future; Anthony really was the pioneer of his own success.


End file.
